


Making Up For Lost Time

by LonelyHearts2008



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Biromantic Demisexual Fenris, College AU, Do you people really read these things?, Fenris is a hipster, Fluffy, Gay AF Bro!Hawke, Hawke and Fenris need to get their shit together, Hawke is VERY purple in this, I'm just gonna go now, I'm so sorry, Just Sex, Learn to communicate you two, Lots of Sex, M!FenHawke - Freeform, M/M, Mild Angst, Modern Thedas, NSFW, New Years in August, Oral Sex, Random Idea Dump, Sex is a funny word, She'll actually be in my next fic, Smut, THAR BE SEKS IN THIS FIC, The next one will have more than just mentions of Isabela, There's sex in this, for fucks sake, shmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyHearts2008/pseuds/LonelyHearts2008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett tells his roommate exactly why he didn't come home after Isabela's New Year’s party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up For Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s my contribution to the Dragon Age fandom. I am FenHawke trash. Fenris is bae and Default Snarky Bro!Hawke is Daddy AF, so here you go. Some M!FenHawke smut with some feelings and shit. 
> 
> I haven’t written in nearly two years, so if this is rusty, blame my inexperience. I hadn’t been bitten by a writing bug recently, and I still really haven’t, but I wanted to get something down. I wanted to write something to enjoy, but I wanted to let people who actually like my shit to see that I’m still alive. (Just barely; please do not ask how much Red Bull I have consumed in a 24-hour period.) 
> 
> Really, this is more of just a random idea dump, but I thought it was just okay enough to be published and judged for your enjoyment. And, at that, I hope you do enjoy this!

"Was last night's party _so_ wild that you couldn't make it home?" Varric asked, sipping at his coffee.

Garrett toed his boots off at the door. "Last night was wild, but the after party was wilder."

"Wild enough that you couldn't _call_? Your mom and sister blew my phone up all night," said Varric.

"I had a good reason," Garrett said. He made his way into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. He joined Varric on the sofa.

Varric folded his hands under his chin. "This, I _have_ to hear."

* * *

 

December 31st. 11:59 PM. Twenty seconds until the New Year. The food was good, the drinks were flowing and the music was pumping. Isabela was throwing one hell of a party. The night was damn near perfect.

Garrett had been a successful wingman for his little brother, helping Carver hit it off with the elf girl he'd been pining for in high school. The thumbs up Carver gave him when Merrill kissed him on the cheek was all he needed to know to back away and let the kid handle it himself.

Bethany needed no such help. She arrived to the party with her boyfriend, Sebastian, and the couple sat in a corner, making out. For two kids determined to wait until marriage, they sure looked like they could tear each other's clothes off. They'd balked when Isabela offered her spare room to give them some privacy, but it didn't stop them from snogging each other most of the night.

Now, if he could figure out _his own_ love life, everything would be perfect. The universe had a sense of humor when it came to Garrett. He couldn't just be the _oldest_ Hawke sibling, he _had_ to be the gay one too. His siblings had this shit all figured out. Meanwhile, _his_ love life had been circling the drain for _years_.

Luckily, _everyone_ at the party was determined to play wingman for him.

Garrett had long been carrying a torch for Fenris, a prickly elf with a chip on his shoulder. He had just gotten out of a long, abusive relationship with some bastard from Tevinter. Fenris didn't let anyone too close to him, but amazingly, Fenris tolerated him enough to date Garrett three years ago.

For six months, Garrett was the happiest man in Thedas. Unfortunately, the very night they had sex, Fenris reluctantly broke off the relationship, scarred by the abuse he suffered at the hands of his shitty ex-boyfriend.

Garrett understood. Physically, emotionally, mentally and sexually, Fenris was not his own man for several years. He would give Fenris all the time in the world to become his own person again.

Two weeks turned into five months.

Five months turned into a year.

A year turned into three.

Against his better judgement, Garrett found himself wondering 'how much longer'. How much longer could he pretend to be 'just friends' with Fenris? How much longer would he need to wait to hold Fenris in his arm again? How much longer would he have to wait to feel the roll of Fenris' hips against his own once more?

Fenris was _beautiful_. He was ethereal, like most other elves. Tall and slender with elegant lines and a sinuous figure. Normally, he hid that beautiful figure under baggy clothes. Tonight, Isabela had talked him into something different.

Tight black jeans hugged the curve of Fenris' hips and legs, drawing attention to the elf's supple ass. A silver chain hung loosely onto a white t-shirt beneath a half-zipped grey hoodie. A grey beanie flattened against shock white hair. He wore his normal black gauges in his ears, silver hoops hanging from each point. Black thick rimmed glasses sat low on his nose, forest green eyes glinting in the light.

Everyone had done everything to get Fenris and Garrett near one another, the two regarding each other with smiles and friendly conversation. As the drinks kept flowing, Garrett began to flirt like a madman, Fenris answering with laughs and smiles.

Now, seconds from the New Year, Garrett found himself sitting on the sofa next to the object of his desire. Fenris nursed a beer, silently watching the television. Garrett turned back, feeling Carver and Aveline's eyes on him.

_"Now, kiss,"_ Carver mouthed from across the room. He kissed his palm then wrapped his arms around himself in a crude gesture. Aveline gave him a warm smile. Her fiancé curled an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss into her hair.

_"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

The party roared with whoops and cheers and noisemakers. Some asshole with an air horn app blew it over the crowd, shocked and stunned people covering their ears. Couples and people who’d hit it off at the party kissed for the New Year. Garrett bit his lip, looking over at Fenris.

"Happy New Year, Fenris," Garrett said quietly.

"Happy New Year," Fenris replied.

A long pause washed over the two before Fenris broke it with a groan. He reached over, grabbing Garrett's face in his hands. He pressed his lips to Garrett's, the human's arms flailing to find purchase somewhere, _anywhere_. Eventually, those hands found Fenris' waist, fingers digging into his hips. He deepened the kiss, Fenris instinctively opening his mouth to allow Garrett to drag his tongue along his lips and push inside to thoroughly claim his mouth.

When the two pulled apart, Fenris wiped at his lips. He straightened his clothes and went back to his beer like nothing happened. Garrett sat dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open in awe.

"Well... _shit_ ," Garrett whispered, touching his mouth.

He stood up to get himself a drink, Fenris smiling behind his beer.

* * *

 

The party carried on for another few hours until people started to clear out. Garrett, Carver, Varric, Anders and Fenris stayed behind to help clean up.

Garrett bent over to stuff trash into the garbage bin. He stood up when someone ran fingertips across his lower back. Fenris moved his hand from his back to his shoulder.

"Walk me home tonight," said the elf. "You don't live that far from me. Walk home with me."

"Uh...sure," Garrett said dumbly. He turned to Varric. "Go home without me, Varric. I'm going to walk Fen home first."

Varric raised an eyebrow. "Alright. See you back at the apartment."

* * *

 

The two walked to Fenris' apartment in palpable silence. Hawke watched Fenris stick his key in the door. He stepped inside, leaning against the door frame.

"Would you like to come in?" Fenris asked.

Garrett looked at his watch, Fenris raising an eyebrow. "It's three in the morning, Fen. The only thing open at this time are legs and liquor stores," replied Garrett.

Fenris smiled, folding his arms over his chest. "If you come in here, which one do _you_ think will be open?"

Garrett's breath caught. He looked at the elf, his face breaking into a grin. He strode to the door, Fenris between him and the door.

"Are you inviting me in for _coffee_?" he asked.

Fenris tilted his head nonchalantly. "Sure, _coffee_. Maybe _breakfast_?" He opened the door wider, Garrett stepping in after him.

* * *

 

The human sat on the sofa, Fenris locking the door behind him. He joined Garrett on the sofa, looking at the man through his lashes. He swallowed his pride and threw his legs over Garrett's, the human pressing a thumb into the ball of his foot.

"So, what now?" Garrett asked, dragging fingertips up Fenris' foot.

"It seems there are no liquor stores in my apartment..." Fenris said. He straddled Garrett's lap, pressing his ass right onto the hard line in Garrett's pants. "Guess we have to find some legs to open."

Garrett turned over, Fenris lying beneath him on the sofa. "I think I can find a couple of legs to open." He settled between Fenris' thighs, the elf pulling him down for a kiss.

The human sat up, wrenching his shirt off and over his head, Fenris dropping his hoodie behind the sofa and his shirt on the coffee table. A cup toppled over onto the floor, Fenris rolling his eyes. He grabbed Garrett by his belt, working it apart, sliding it out and dropping it to the floor. His fingers danced teasingly at the zipper. Garrett reached down, undoing his jeans. He shuffled onto his knees to shuck them off as Fenris pulled his jeans and underwear off in one maneuver.

Seeing that elf nude again lit a flame in the pit of his belly. He found his body responding, his erection slapping lewdly against his stomach as he pulled off his boxers.

Fenris sat up against the arm of the sofa, spreading his legs invitingly. Garrett latched his lips to Fenris' collarbone, kissing and licking marks on the elf's neck. "Oil's in the center console..." Fenris moaned.

Garrett blindly found the oil, raising an eyebrow. "Why the center console?"

"Nights are long and I like to de-stress after cramming," Fenris explained. "Hurry up. I've been wanting this for so long."

Garrett held up his hand. "Wait a minute." He dipped down, teasing the head of Fenris' cock with his tongue. A breath hitched in Fenris' chest and Garrett wrapped his lips around his shaft. His cheeks hollowed out as he torturously dragged Fenris closer to the edge. His hips raised off the sofa, his hands fisted in Garrett's hair. Garrett took the opportunity to press two slicked fingers into Fenris, stretching and relaxing him.

"I'm – ah – not going to last, Garrett," Fenris whispered.

Garrett pulled off, smiling devilishly. "I wouldn't want you to come too soon." He dragged his fingers against that bundle of nerves within Fenris that had him moaning loudly.

"You... _tease_ ," Fenris moaned.

"I know," Garrett laughed. "You _love_ it."

He pulled his fingers free, pouring a generous amount of oil into his hand. He slicked his straining, aching cock. He kept his eyes trained on Fenris' glistening arousal, pre-come dripping on to the elf's heaving stomach.

" _Garrett..._ " Fenris growled.

"Patience, Fen.”

He held Fenris' hips in trembling hands, lining himself up at his entrance. "You ready, baby?"

"Please... _Maker, Garrett_ , _please!_ "

Garrett pressed a kiss to Fenris' sweaty forehead. He shifted his hips forward, sighing as he slid home. When his hips were flush with Fenris, Garrett lifted his head. He pulled back slowly, Fenris releasing a shuddering breath.

" _Harder....more...._ " Fenris moaned, throwing his head back.

Garrett obliged, rocking his hips. Fenris cried out as the large shaft inside him rubbed against him and bumped against his prostate.

" _Maker, you're tight!_ I've wanted you again for so long," Garret groaned into Fenris' shoulder. "I was so broken up when you left, baby. I - ah - waited so long to be with you again."

"It hurt to leave you then, Garrett. I didn't want to -"

"But you _had_ to," Garrett said. He looked Fenris in the eye. "I...I love you, Fenris. I want you to be comfortable with me. I _need_ you to be happy with me."

"I...love you too..." Fenris moaned, closing his eyes. Garrett wiped away a stray tear that rolled down the elf's cheek. Fenris shook his head. "Now, fuck me until I forget everything I did three years ago."

"I can do that!" Garrett laughed, thrusting into his lover.

Fenris wrapped his legs around Garrett's hips, his head falling back against the arm of the couch. "I'm close, Garrett."

"Draw it out a little longer, baby. Don't let it end yet," Garrett moaned. His thrusts faltered and his rhythm fell apart. He had a nerve, telling Fenris to hold on when he himself was so close.

Fenris was drawn tight, back arched and toes curled. His fingers dug into Garrett's back, throat bared to his human lover. He pushed back against his thrusts, crying out at precision strikes to his sweet spot. Garrett latched his lips to his lover's throat.

"I'm... _coming_..." Fenris growled.

Their moans mingled in the room, Fenris' chest heaving against Garrett's forehead. Fenris fell over the edge first with a growl, Garrett following shortly with a half shout. The rutting slowed to a halt. Garrett pulled out, laughing at the sticky mess on their stomachs. Fenris sat up, biting his lip at the feeling of his lover's spend inside him. He stood up and began to make his way to the bathroom. Garrett followed the curve of the elf's ass as he moved.

"We should go clean up. Join me for a shower?" Fenris asked over his shoulder.

Garrett didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

 

Of course, ‘cleaning up’ _really_ meant ‘a quick fuck against the shower wall’. Garrett pressed face first against the wall, Fenris thrusting inside of him like a madman, reaching around to pump his cock in time with his thrusts.

After that, they _actually_ cleaned themselves up and retired to the bedroom, lounging languidly in bed, sharing kisses and whispered promises.

"So, after this, Fen?" asked Garrett. "Where do we go from here?"

Fenris turned over onto his back. "I...thought we were back together after this. All those things we said _during_."

"I'll never assume anything, Fenris. I wanted you to be explicitly okay with _everything_ ," Garrett replied, tapping his stomach.

"Well, I am. You don't need to coddle me."

Fenris turned onto his side to look Garrett in the eye. "Danarius is a _bad_ memory, but he's a _distant_ one. I'm not going to let the shitty things he did to me ruin something that I really want."

"I meant it when I said it, Fen. I love you. I know you don't say that word easily, but I love you. I've loved you for a long time," said Garrett.

" _I_ meant it too," Fenris grumbled. "I love you, Garrett. Nothing is going to keep you from me."

Garrett smiled against Fenris' lips in the kiss that followed. He smiled against his shoulder blade as he made love to Fenris on the bed for the third time.

* * *

 

Garrett opened his eyes the next morning to Fenris straddling his hips.

"Is this Deja Vu?" asked the human.

"Good morning, Garrett," Fenris said with a half-smile. He leaned down to kiss Garrett on the lips.

"I need to be woken up like this more often. A gorgeous man looming over me. The gay gods must be blessing me right now," Garrett said, resting an arm over his eyes.

"Did you pray to them every night to bless your floundering love life?" Fenris asked playfully.

"I prayed for them to send me an impossibly beautiful elf with a chip on his shoulder a mile wide and a smile as rare as gold dust." Garrett held Fenris to his chest. "I prayed for them to send me a gorgeous man full of angst and sunshine covered in tattoos with a head full of snow white hair and an ass that won't quit."

"And _I_ prayed for an irresistible and sarcastic human with a smile that could light the heavens and arms like freight trains," Fenris said with a laugh. " _I_ prayed for a rugged and handsome man with a Brillo Pad beard and a thick healing cock."

Garrett threw his arms around Fenris, tousling on the bed with him, room alight with smiles and laughter. "I love you too, Fenris!"

Fenris climbed back on top of Garrett, smiling at his laughter.

"So," Garrett said, wiping his eyes. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Fenris smirked. "I think I want _breakfast in bed_ this morning."

Garrett's smirk mirrored his lover's. He rest his hands on Fenris' rocking hips. "I guess _sausage_ is on the menu."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You went home with Fenris this morning, fucked his brains out, let him hit it in the shower, got back together, fucked him again, woke up this morning and blew his back out for the road?"

"Yup." Garrett sat his empty coffee cup on the end table. "He was sleeping when I left. I said I'd call him when he wakes up this afternoon. I'd say we made up for lost time."

Varric smiled the biggest of shit eating grins. "Permission to tell Isabela?"

" _Why?_ ” asked Garrett. “So she can tell Zevran and Zevran can tell Dorian and Dorian can tell Cullen who will tell my kid brother and he'll tell his whole school? Fuck _that._ "

Varric shook his head. " _No!_ Never!" he cried unconvincingly.

Garrett collected their empty coffee cups and retreated into the kitchen. Varric leaned over the couch to yell after his friend.

"It's so I can tell her how to finish that story she started a year ago!"


End file.
